


measure for measure

by leviski



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 22:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviski/pseuds/leviski
Summary: 很多试探和一次密谋*大概是Seymour！彼得，Cromwell！托尼（





	measure for measure

＋＋＋＋＋

“他们说有一只鸽子落在了金博尔顿，您也会知道，”帕克家的长子说，“我家的燕子向您报信了吗？”

“那是只很漂亮的燕子。”

“要不是夏天已经过去的话我就会相信了。”他小心翼翼地绕过堆到楼梯边的毡布，水罐和羽毛掸子，扶着门框，不把东西打翻。“我猜确实是，不然它就应该告诉我，说有一个年轻人回到英格兰了，伦敦的妓女甚至都还不知道这个消息。”房间里半人高的装饰板新打了蜡，金光闪闪，像拉扯平整的糖片，也像糖片那样迅速地沾上灰尘——房间还没有收拾好，人就风风火火地闯进来，把腐烂和蒙尘的东西都赶出去。他看着地上东一件西一件摆着的行李，赶路的气味在太阳底下融化了，能想象出来几个小时前他进来的那扇门是怎么被敲开的。

“这种事通常是从那里传出来吗？”他还背对着托尼，但是是由于转不过身来，一个仆人在给他套上盔甲，进门以后他才想起来之后有长枪比武这回事。男孩轻声细语地说着话:是的，我觉得那里松了，没问题，谢谢。

“对我来说，要关心的是这类传闻在上面还是下面哪个跑得更快一点，”他靠在门框上，“他们说帕克家年纪最大的儿子高大又英俊，我以为会在社交开始前从底下那些地方听说更进一步的消息。”

显然，他个子并不高。“现在你知道这不是真的了。”他转过身来，看起来分明还是个孩子，其他人甚至没费心把他额前的鬈发剪短点。“我听说过你，秘书官大人，没娶妻，没有私生子，爸爸告诉我和你说话要小心点，‘不然他可能在你不知道的时候就收走两枚钱’。抱歉现在我没法行礼，里面的衣服太紧了。”

他叫的方式就好像那是个西班牙父亲。托尼朝他弯下腰，帕克家的男孩眨了眨眼睛。“既然你已经听说过我，大人，关于我是从哪来的，关于我是哪类人，你就会知道该行礼的是我，”他说，“但，祖祖辈辈都是英国人，这一点倒没有错。”

“这需要花掉我两枚钱吗？”他指的是弯腰这回事。

“不会，我想现在大部分人都很愿意对您父亲的孩子弯下腰，说点什么好听的。”

“你指的是我姐姐的兄弟们，对。弯下腰，说点什么，拍拍他们的脸颊:别忘了我们一直在支持你们。”

初秋天气晴朗，阳光透过蛀了几个孔的窗帘，箭一样笔直地射进房间内。男孩穿好了他的盔甲，丝丝金光渗透进他背后的窗帘。感官上与其说他正穿着什么，不如说是被套进了模子里。托尼在出汗前把斗篷解下来走了过去:“如果你觉得不合身的话，我能看看吗？”

“当然。”胸甲正中央浅浅地凿了一对鹰翅膀，托尼透过抛光的铁片，在缝隙里审阅他被棉衣和锁甲勒紧的身体。他后面的头发有些长了，打着卷，被汗水浸湿后黏在后颈上。“蜜糖，”他说，“帕克爵士的蜂场收成怎样？”

“您应该知道今年春夏雨下得很大，花都没怎么开。”他在托尼示意下小步转身，托尼指着盔甲上的这里或那里，跟仆人说着话:对，穿之前在关节处涂点油，会更容易卡住。“但是没错，蜂蜜会有的，不过我想味道会相当寡淡。”

腰部的衣服确实太紧了，托尼怀疑他能不能喘得上气，他在男孩腰侧拍了一下。铁做成的鸟翼舒展羽毛，翅膀鼓了起来，又重重落下，彼得.帕克长舒一口气。“我应该换更宽松的内衬吗？”

“或者，就这样不变，有助于保持姿态。”

“我没听说过这种事需要保持姿态。”

“在有些时候，是需要的。”男孩——他想，之前可没人说过他有这么小，但是一个送到外国去的贵族子弟，被遗忘了也很正常——用眼睛追寻着他的眼睛，想要看清他是不是在开玩笑。他垂下眼睛，睫毛像蜜蜂的膜翅一样翕动。“我之前从没参加过比武，你知道我家里没有骑士团的那些人。”

“他们说秘书官先生可能会知道点什么，你会愿意告诉我吗？”

“为什么不呢。”他说。

 

 

九月份，国王最喜欢的季节。狩猎季将要结束，狼厅换上了新的波斯窗帘，收据夹在一堆财务报表里，摆在他桌子的最右端，像是会用两个角站起来走到他面前，再用另一个角戳他的脸:在国王那儿保护好我们。

倒不是说他们真的提过这种要求。帕克家有五个孩子，母亲已经去世，除了头一个姐姐，其他都是男孩，彼得之后的弟弟们都太小，小到几乎可以用两根手指拎起来。在狼厅，国王回伦敦前那漫长的几天终于过去后，他好像已经完全爱上了他们的姐姐。王后的侍女罗切福德夫人这样告诉他，说国王和王后已经有一个月没有同床了。

每年夏天后似乎都有吃不完的鹿肉，如果没有处理干净，在餐桌上就可以从骨头之间拔出箭头。染了色的松鸡羽毛被做成装饰，坠在夫人们的针线袋上，当她们有什么事需要附在别人耳朵上说时，羽毛就抬起头来四处张望。“既然如此，”托尼问，“王后有为难帕克小姐吗？”

“她最好心平气和，”罗切福德夫人轻轻地说，“因为她说——声称，自己又怀孕了，信誓旦旦地说这次是个男孩。”

帕克家已故的女主人原来的家族占了约克谱系的一支，这点血统没什么用处。总体来说，他们不是大贵族，每亩田产能获得的收入也不多，所幸封地广阔。在国王去到威尔特以及西部诸郡打猎的日子里，他能看到这些情况是怎么给孩子们造成影响的。在帕克家里，国王的眼睛追随着姐姐，追随着她纸一样平整的裙摆和头纱，而除非情况特殊，彼得总是在跟在她身边，好像他是她的一根手杖，而她也害怕弄丢了他。有的时候弟弟们来到他们一旁听年长的兄弟念书，好像是一群白色的小小的石像。

“您的孩子们非常爱彼此。”有一天托尼对帕克爵士说。

“必须如此，不是吗？先生，如果他们的母亲还在的话，她是一定会亲手教他们骑马射箭的。”

英格兰的孩子从很小的时候起就要学会在世界上找到自己的位置，对他来说，是继承商人的财富之后该怎么做。对国王和他上层世界的朋友们来说，是要学会手持刀剑，学会把长矛刺进盔甲的缝隙里，要知道战争来临后该作何准备。但是托尼自己也是从十几岁起就参加比武——他很久之前就知道世界在表面上属于那些纹章，属于那些被签下的高贵的姓名，但实际上是由各国的银行，以及其中周转的账单和数字操控的——老一辈经历过对法战争的人会说，当史塔克家的儿子骑上马，他看上去就像天上的凶星。血统决定的命运可以被逆转，上层人看你的眼神可以变得恭敬，但是当国王和他们骑在马上，托尼看着那一双双不再坚实的手（他可以凭借手的形状判断诺福克公爵是不是又和侄女吵架了），他确切地认识到就是这些手的主人掌管着我们的国家。在这么想的同时他回过头，彼得跟在他们后方慢慢地走着，没有伤疤的，孩子的手梳理着马鬃，马蹄随他的动作轻快转动，仿佛那是他自身的一部分。

帕克爵士把长子送去西班牙的时候没料到两国的关系会变成这样，如果国王没有休掉前妻，彼得再过几年回来后本可以成为廷臣中的一员。但是现在，作为对他的忠诚的情人的示好，国王允许彼得和他那些高贵的朋友一起陪伴他。在格林威治无所事事的下午，大人们还没准备回到妻子身边去，他（托尼.史塔克）看到他们是怎样打发时间的:一遍遍地射箭，嘴上说的都是赞美之辞，或者是宽容的谅解，这是已经不再年富力强的男人们的活动。有时彼得也会被要求一展身手，他拉开弓，射中的环数不高也不低。

一个傍晚他看见彼得站在花园里，眼睛望着那些靶子。托尼走了过去:“想试试吗？”

“我射得不好。”

“西班牙人应该教过你该怎么射箭。”

托尼把弓递了过去，彼得低下头，抚摸着雕花的紫杉木。“啊，西班牙人，”他说，“我在那儿学到的不是这个。”

他握住弓臂，轻微拉开弦。“能指导我一下吗，秘书官？”

托尼把他搭弦的手移到他嘴角旁，把着另一只手对准，让他拉得更开一点，他发现自己的影子完全盖住了彼得的。“现在，”他说，“放手。”

箭羽呼啸一声——稍微偏离靶心。“要拉满不是很难，你可以自己再试一遍。”

第二遍他射得太靠上了。“不，你可能会觉得箭头偏下，但是放出去后它会往上方飞。”他再次把住他，彼得看也不看，动作在他的包围下一气呵成，手肘顶到了托尼的胸膛，这次正中靶心。

托尼说:“你其实相当擅长，对不对？”

“大部分本国人可不希望外国人表现得比他们更好。”彼得转过身来正对着他，“同样的，大人也不希望孩子在客套的场合表现出色，这会让所有人尴尬。”

他的手还握着弓。“有人说西班牙帆船的桅杆太高是因为他们国王裤子里的东西太小。”彼得像头一次听说这句话一样笑了起来。

“谁知道呢，那里到处都是疯狂的女人和大腹便便的男人，当我终于把他们的语言学得差不多的时候，国王突然不要他们国家的公主了。等到我提前回来后，还发现自己的父亲正要把女儿卖给他。”

托尼有必要让他停止这样说话。“帕克小姐像我们都知道的那样体面并且善良，国王是怎么让所有人接受现任王后的，就能怎么让所有人都接受她。”

“她们背后都没有其他国家当靠山，但是即使有的话——想想凯瑟琳*，谁能保证她最后不会一样地死掉？”

他抓着托尼胸前的衣服，托尼想:啊，我不能给出答案。“整个英格兰都可以变成她的靠山。”

彼得睁大了眼睛看着他，过了一会儿后，他松开抓着托尼衣服的手，转而把它整理好，抚摸的方式就像那些倍受赞誉的，体贴的女人一样，手贴着他的胸膛飞快地把布料捋平整，仿佛下一句就会问他这个季节穿成这样舒服吗，会不会冷。小花园石墙周围的树窸窣地响，风吹得沙子打到靶面上，像一阵潮水，彼得的影子完全被他的整个覆盖住了。他想，彼得应该是走陆路回来的，不然的话，他可以跟他讲他自己年轻时在海上见过的那些岛屿和海浪之下的鱼群。

“这可以变成一项危险的指控。”这个年纪的年轻人有时候会露出一种漫不经心，仿佛期待别人吻他们的神色。彼得几乎完全靠上他的脸颊，呼吸和他的交织到一起，这在临近的夜幕里是安全的，托尼不需要吻他来提醒他回到现实中来。“或者只是你想多了，大人。”

 

 

在王后令所有人痛苦的流产过去后不久，长枪比武赛事之前，他收到了狼厅的来信，信纸卷成一筒，因为跋涉略显潮湿，可能由于主人匆匆印就，封蜡一边的鹰翅膀像是没有长全。他在这封邀请信中的几句话之间辨认出男孩的语气:到我们这里来。

田野和伦敦相比总是阳光灿烂，和天气一样，其他人对帕克姐弟的态度也拨开云雾:友善一些总不是坏事。当他的马在台阶边上踢掉泥土和草叶的时候，三个小朋友不知道从哪里钻了出来，热烈地欢迎了他。托尼被拉进门里撞上一团团温热的雾气。“这是怎么了？”

“今天是我们洗澡的日子。”

他朝传来水声的房间走去，大厅的柱子和地板都起了一层水珠，托尼走过的地方留下泥印。氤氲的白雾里有一股草木的香气，他循着这个味道，走到门前时流出来的水像溪流一样把他的靴子洗得干干净净。门嘎吱一声推开后鼓出更为浓重的水汽，他几乎看不清任何东西，托尼走了几步。“帕克爵士？”

一只手抓住了他的衣服下摆，托尼低下头，彼得半倚在浴盆里，隔着白雾他只能勉强看清他的脸。他挑了挑眉毛，彼得把手指放到嘴唇上，示意他不要说话。

“啊，史塔克先生，是您吗？”

几句寒暄后做父亲的说:“没想到您来得这么早，我本来让把信晚点送出去——您直接从城里过来的吗？”

铜盆里面垫了一层白纱，彼得扒上盆沿，水一路从肩膀淅淅沥沥地流到地上，最轻微的嘀嗒声都带着回音。房间内密不透风，窗帘全都拉上了，能模糊地辨认出湿漉漉的猩红，他感觉自己都快被闷得淌水了。彼得又把他拉近了一点，从这个距离能看清他身体凸出来的骨节，白气中的一点肉色，像岛屿在海雾里浮现。他的手在水下伸展着张开，动作激起空气里又湿又热的香气的波纹。“是的，我是被泰晤士河的河水直接送到这儿的。”

“彼得，你还在那儿吗？”

“是的，爸爸，”彼得小声回答道，声音足够低，因此分不清方向，“下午好，秘书官大人。”

他站起身跨出浴盆，把垫着的白纱撕出来裹住自己，说:“我去叫孩子们。”托尼听见他踏着水走掉，随后门吱呀打开了，仆人们进来换水，然后是小朋友们蹦跳着走路的声音。“小心点，”彼得的话仿佛在很远的地方，“别摔倒了，我们是怎么说的来着？洗得安静晚饭就可以吃那座城堡。”

“说到这个，”帕克爵士说，“您一定要和我们一起吃晚饭——”

 

 

糖搭成的城堡，上面还用腌渍的花瓣做了一面小旗。孩子们像他们的祖先一样破开城门，把砖块推倒，快乐地分着吃掉了。晚饭还有新鲜的鲈鱼，肉做得很碎，托尼时不时停下来，把刀上的肉末在盘子边缘抹去。包括仆人们，大家都喜气洋洋:我们就要胜利了。国王对他目前的婚姻疑惑不减，他不止一次通过托尼对姐姐送信:“亲爱的忠诚的女士，我一直都在思念你……”他想，虽然现在就确定帕克小姐会是下一任王后还为时过早，但是事态以现在的情况发展下去，应该不会有意外。彼得坐在桌子的另一端，把碟子里剩下的糖拨到一起，在这个废墟的顶端插上那面旗帜:一朵甜蜜的红色的花。

吃完晚饭天已经全黑，主人给他布置了客房，托尼在桌子上把他的文件都摆开。尽管今年从修道院那儿得到了很多税收，但仍不足以支付可能的战争的费用。到我们国土的海岸线之外看一看，法国和西班牙帆船的桅杆可能出现在天边，冬天到来后，北方的几个郡可能会挨饿——这怎么可能呢？你知道国王是怎么向大使们暗示的:国库里的钱只增不减。但是看看我们的江海，看看我们拥有的水道和港口是怎么被使用的，你就会知道这不完全是真的。

叩门的声音把他从数字里拉出来，彼得端着一根蜡烛溜进房间里，上身只穿了件衬衣，把一罐圆溜溜的东西塞到他手里，托尼握住他的手。他的手有些凉，指甲被冻成了粉色。“这是什么？”

“今年的蜂蜜，”他说着从罐子里舀了一小勺，蜂蜜看起来像熔化的金子，“尝尝看。”

托尼咬住他递过来的勺子，彼得眼睛亮晶晶地笑了起来。“很甜。”他评价道。

“我猜那是因为你没尝过我们之前的，”他绕到他的桌子前面，“这就是你每天都在忙活的吗？”

“不是每一天。”“数字哪里出了漏洞，你就把它们修补好，对吗？”

他总结得多好啊，托尼想，他现在就想吻他。

彼得的头发已经干透了，在烛光下显得很蓬松，衬衣外面的皮肤干燥温暖，带着那个他有些认不出来的草木的香气。“我从一进门起就闻到这个味道，是什么？”

彼得露出一个有点揶揄的笑。“干的百合花，”他说，“姐姐在我们之前洗澡，他们在水里放的——代表贞洁，要我说这是一种完全不会被察觉的露骨。”

“你不喜欢这样。”托尼总结道。

“算是吧，但是我来不是为这个的。”他转过身，撩起背后的衣服，下面是布料和铁丝做成的盔甲:一个浅色的女用束腰，绳子还没有系好，托尼倒吸一口气，用手划过它的边缘。“你是从哪儿找到这东西的？”

“我姐姐小时候用的。”彼得仰起头，看着他的眼睛，“比起刚回来的时候我可能长大了一点，我得这样确保能穿上盔甲。”

“帮帮我。”他轻声命令道。

托尼把绳子全解了下来，捏着束腰的两边，从下往上再次穿好。“坏孩子。”他扯第一下的时候，彼得因为拘束感鼓起了胸膛，托尼环着他的腰，把他往后嵌进自己的身体里，男孩的嘴唇在他耳边嗫嚅着:“在西班牙，他们对孩子做坏的事情*。”

“那是什么？”绳子穿到了中间部分，彼得用力地吸气呼气，像要以此挣脱出来。“他们把孩子们变成自己想要的形状。”

托尼没有规矩地把绳子全穿好，他在中间停下了，手将他的后腰往前推着，以此勒紧，在那里打了个结，一圈红痕立刻显现出来。彼得倒在他身上喘着气，一只手向后伸够到他的脸。托尼按住那块板子，接着往上，手指一路抚摸他弓起的胸膛——他可以这样数清他有几根肋骨——接着张开食指和拇指，像把刀在盘子边缘抹净那样划过彼得的脖子，最后卡在他下颚最柔软的，血管跳动的地方，感觉就像在爱抚一头皮毛温暖的动物。“我亲爱的孩子。”

“我是吗？”彼得偏过脸蹭着他的印戒:他不是贵族，所以纹章只是名字缩写，粗砺的两个字母。“证明给我看吧。”

 

 

帐篷在比武前两天就已经钉好，一律是带金色饰边的红毡布，狮子的爪牙在旗帜上四处飘扬，金粉都没有完全干透。托尼走进帕克家的帐篷，彼得的盔甲可能前天才刚刚抛光了一遍，他看上去仍然像带着个模子。“要问我有什么话要说的话，我的建议是，跟着马的动作，要随着它颠簸，握好了长矛一旦看准就刺过去，别想着躲开。”

“这可真是相当简略。”他朝托尼走过来，托尼用手背抚摸他的脸颊，手指梳理额前的头发——它们被剪短了一点。“因为我想，其他的你都知道了。你衣服改宽了吗？”

“我直接换了更大的一件。”

“明智的选择。”他的话没能说完，帐篷外骚动起来，像有一千匹马倒在地上。“国王死了！”事后他想，无论是谁喊的这句话，他都希望能把他的牙打掉。但是现在他们和其他人一样跑了出去，外面窜动的不是马，是惊慌失措，仿佛说着六种语言的人群。人们涌到国王的帐篷边上，再被里层的人挡住，自动加固成一堵堵钢铁和肉体的墙壁。他看见王后的舅舅诺福克公爵大摇大摆地走了进去，人群自动给他让出道来，现在所有胸甲上的族徽都没有他的亮了。

彼得在他旁边往观众台看了一眼，接着就像要倒下去似的:他想起了姐姐，她不在那里。托尼从背后扶住他，用力拍着他的肩膀，男孩的重量似乎有平时五倍沉。“没关系的，你父亲肯定已经接走了她，蒙塔古勋爵和我们是一起的，他们不会对她做什么。”然后他想:我自己，是啊，蒙塔古勋爵，还有其他的那些朋友，即使诺福克当了摄政，他至少也还是安全的。彼得重新站好了，他是个冷静的孩子，他们都知道事情已经完全地发生了，因此就站在这里，观察其他人的表情，动作，观察他们握紧了谁的手。然后是聆听，他们都能听到人群上方由于说话的嘴太多而出现的那种嗡嗡的声音。托尼等待着，仿佛最终结论会从空气中自行出现一般。

但是:“他还活着！”欢呼，祈祷的声音不带间隔地响了起来，他们站的这个地方离帐篷很远，托尼看着有些人流下眼泪，而其他人脸上木然的神情久久没能消退，彼得的手指搭上他的小臂。“上帝保佑国王。”

“上帝保佑国王。”他重复道。

没有人会料到彼得的马挣脱了缰绳，朝着他们的方向踏了过来。他把彼得推到一边，抬起头才发现马已经两足站起，前蹄快要落下来了，它的鬃毛扬在天上，毛皮下的身体像一团结实的乌云那样涌动，托尼能感受到它的怒气，一瞬间他想起那些肌肉和骨头一一对应的名字，想着:我应该击打哪里才有效呢？我的刀在哪里？今天是有一个人必须死掉不可吗？

彼得在那之前把他从马下拉了出来，他们一同跌坐在地上，被激起的尘土呛得咳嗽，像两个刚从泥土里被唤醒的人一样扶着彼此的肩膀。

 

 

那匹受惊的马被宰杀了，头和半截脖子挂在院子里的铁架上滴着血，剩余的部分剥了皮，肉做成他第三次去帕克家时的晚餐。孩子们对马肉兴致缺缺，彼得看着盘子里的菜的样子就好像是要吐了，所有人都勉强只吃了一点。饭后他们散步到花园里，托尼看着房子里穿行的烛火和人声，想起了他们为达成目的所做的，种种隐蔽而坚决的努力。“你父亲怎么样？”

“爸爸有点丧气，因为王后，国王想摆脱她还需要一点时间。”

“他必须得耐心等待。”他想，我们都得等待，再过一个月多一点，国王统治的第二十八个年头就要结束了，史书会记载这是庄稼欠收，但全国安宁的一年，只有他们知道它是怎样运作的:通过房檐下的窃窃私语，和无数人的暗中修正，像停留在树桠上一只棕雀猜疑的眼睛。它正满怀好奇地看着他们，彼得在它的瞳孔上映出亮光前把他拉低到树丛里，嘴唇堵上他的嘴唇。托尼看向一边，仆人们正举着蜡烛从一旁的小路上过去，脚下的石子嘎吱作响。

等到烛光消失在花园边缘他站了起来，回味着这个吻。“这是什么契约吗？”

“它是一个誓言。”彼得说。在泥土的味道之间，他仿佛还能闻见公马愤怒的吐息，尽管在夜里他看不清那双已经僵硬的眼球，但它的血在墙上淌了成一只羽毛厚实的翅膀。彼得伸出手来，食指蘸到墙上的血后滑了一下，把这颜色涂到他的戒指上。

 

END

*其他人物均沿用原书（剧？）  
*姐姐的形象参照简.西摩  
*亨利八十的六个妻子大家应该都知道  
*西班牙女王伊莎贝拉的父亲和兄弟的故事大家应该也都知道（。


End file.
